Memories
by Lonely Reaper
Summary: This is actually by my friend Dark Shadow and Dark Stratos (find out why by checking out her bio) After the fall of the dynasty, Rowen has a mental breakdown and has to deal with a new enemy and an old friend at the same time.


Memories

Starshadow

            The warrior of Strata looked at the remains of Talpa's nearly-destroyed castle and a tear came to his eye. _Dammit!_ he thought as he wiped it away, but more came and sped down his face like bullets. _I promised myself I wouldn't get like this, so what's wrong with me?_ The Ronin couldn't stand it any longer and broke down in his sorrow on the ground where he stood.

            "What's wrong with me!?" he demanded as he pounded the ground. "Why can't I get over this?"

            "Rowen?" He looked up to see his best friend, Sage of the Halo, who was looking at him in worry. "Rowen, what's wrong?"

            "It's nuh-nuh-nothing," he stuttered for the first time in years. "Cuh-could ya-ya-you juh-just leh-leave me alone feh-for awhile?"

            "Sure," Sage said with a compassionate look. "Just come and talk to me if you need to."

            "Tha-thanks Sa-sa-sage," Rowen said as he tried to pull himself off the ground to no avail.

            "Let me help," Sage said pulling him off the ground. Rowen nodded his thanks. He thought about when the two of them were younger and he and Sage didn't like each other one bit, then the fact that no one really liked him when he was younger because of his problem. He was just there to poke fun at during his first years of schooling. He thought of how he hated going to the place called Ha'na Elementary. He slipped into his memories while staring at the remains of the once magnificent palace.

            "What's the matter?" a child of ten teased. His stronger-self showing as he held a thick book over the head of a smaller boy with electric blue hair. "Can't you talk right?"

            "Gih-gih-gimme mah-my bah-bah-book, Kah-Kento!" Rowen yelled as he jumped up trying to get his hands on the book. "Ih-it wah-was a puh-puh-present!"

            "Hey Sage!" Kento yelled as he held the book just out of Rowen's reach. A tall blond turned around and saw what was happening. A smile crept across his face. "Catch!" Kento threw the book at him, and it was caught.

            "I got your book," Sage teased to Rowen who was running toward him.

            "Sta-stop it! Puh-puh-please!" Rowen yelled as the book was thrown back at Kento.

            "What are you gonna do about it stutter?" Kento said as he threw the book back to Sage.

            "Yeah smarty pants? What are you gonna do? Huh bookworm?" Sage asked. Kento and Sage continued to throw the book back-and-forth while Rowen tried to retrieve it.

            A man with black hair came up behind Sage just as he caught the book. He placed his hands on Sage's shoulders. Shocked, Sage looked up at him.

            "Uh-oh," Sage said as he dropped Rowen's book in the mud while he and Kento ran away.

            "Oh nuh-no! Muh-my buh-buh-birth duh-duh-day puh-present!" Rowen exclaimed as he ran to where it was dropped.

            "Rowen," the man said, "are you alright?"

            Rowen nodded. He didn't want to do any more talking, ever.

            The man waited for the boy to say something more. "Were they making fun of your stutter again?"

            Rowen nodded and looked at his ruined book.

            "Was that yours?"

            Rowen nodded again.

            "What was it about?"

            Rowen realized he was going to have to speak to his teacher one time or another, so he did. "It wah-was ah-ah-bout peh-peh-people who all guh-got along whi-with each other. And ih-ih-it ha-had muh-muh-magic in it ta-ta-too, Mr. Ruh-Ruh-Reed."

            "It sounded like a great book," he said. "What was it called?"

            Rowen cleared just enough mud off the cover for the title to be read. _The Passage to Toba_.

            "I've read that book before," Mr. Reed said. "Did you finish reading it?"

            Rowen shook his head. "I juh-just st-st-started."

            "Well how about you trading your book for my copy?"

            Rowen looked shocked. "Buh-buh-but--"

            "It wouldn't be a problem," Mr. Reed said. "It can be like a present from me."

            Rowen smiled and nodded.

            "Okay, let's go. Recess is almost over," Mr. Reed said as he started to walk toward the school. Rowen followed with enthusiasm. He was going to get a present from one of his favorite people.

            "Here you are," Mr. Reed said while handing Rowen the book.

            "Tha-thank you."

            The bell rang and children all piled into the class room and into their seats. Sage and Kento were among the group and talking with two other boys.

            When everyone was settled Mr. Reed instructed them to take out their math books. "Now," he said, "who would like to try the first problem on page seventy-two?"

            The red head who was talking with Kento earlier raised his hand.

            "Come on up here, Cye," Mr. Reed said as the boy got up from his desk. Cye went to the board and quickly finished the problem.

            "Seven times seven is forty-nine," he smiled.

            "Very good, Cye," Mr. Reed said as Cye sat down in his seat next to Rowen who was almost finished with his math assignment. "What about this one?"

            He waited for a volunteer.

            "Anybody?"

            Kento stuck his tongue out at Rowen.

            "Kento, why don't you come up and do the problem?" Mr. Reed said when he saw.

            "Yes, sir," Kento said as he moped up to the board. He wasn't very good in math; he preferred gym class instead. He took the chalk in his hand and looked up at the board. He smiled at the easy problem. As he wrote the problem up on the board he spoke. "Five times two is ten."

            "Good," Mr. Reed said as Kento sat down in his desk. "Now then, I will give the class thirty minutes to finish all the problems on the page, and afterward I will give the last ten minutes free recess."

            Most of the people in the class let out their enthusiasm, but Rowen stayed silent. He thought that if he opened his mouth to speak it would just come out as a stutter.

            The classroom door was knocked on and Mr. Reed's attention was drawn to it. He opened the door and saw the principal there with about half a class of students.

            "Excuse my intrusion," she said while casually flicking her light brown hair over her shoulder. "Mrs. Dewberry has become very ill and had to go home, so I was wondering if you could take half her class for the rest of the day."

            "I wouldn't mind," Mr. Reed said with a smile.

            "Thank heaven," she said. "They've already finished their assignments, so all you have to do is watch them. All right children," she said as she turned to them. "You will be with Mr. Reed for the rest of the school day. I expect you all to be on you best behavior."

            "Yes ma'am," the students answered, all except one girl who looked scared. The students filed into the classroom. Mr. Reed turned to his class and explained the situation and told them to be nice.

            "Hey," Sage said to the boy sitting behind him. "Ryo, look, it's the mute."

             The boy turned his icy blue eyes to the girl who hadn't said anything earlier. Her strait, mustard brown, hair fell just past her shoulders and her deep blue eyes shimmered. "You know, I'd really like her if she wasn't so quiet, I mean she is pretty."

            "I like her eyes," Sage said while looking at her. "They always change from blue to green. It's cool, but she is fun to make fun of."

            Rowen was peeking over his new book at her. He thought she was pretty too, and he had heard what Ryo and Sage had said about her. He also knew that she never said a word, and that her real name was Kirei.

            "Why don't all of you sit in the back?" Mr. Reed asked. At his question the half-class moved to the back of the room. Kirei sat up against the wall, all alone.

            "Rowen?" Ryo shook him out of his trance. "What's wrong with you?"

            Kento and Cye were with him. Rowen wiped a few more of the tears that had gone down his face away.

            "Puh-phu-please leave me ah-alone," he said as he looked away from his friends.

            "This is about what happened to her, isn't it?" Kento asked. "It wasn't your fault! Just forget about her already! She's probably in a better place now!"

            "Kento! Stop it!" Cye yelled. "Stop it, now."

            Kento started away, "She's dead, Rowen. And you know it too."

            _No!_ Rowen screamed in his head. _She's not dead! She can't be._ He dropped to his knees telling himself that she was alive.

            "Don't listen to Kento," Cye said as he put a hand on Rowen's shoulder. "I don't believe she's dead."

            "Me either. She alive out there," Ryo looked at the sky. "Somewhere."

            Rowen nodded, and his memory took over once more.

            Rowen sat all by himself under the jungle gym, reading his book. He wanted to be alone at the time. He'd been picked on and teased ever since the recess had started. He felt like crying and didn't want anyone to see if he did. Someone tapped his shoulder.

            "Guh-guh-go aw-away," he sniffed and rubbed his eyes with his arm, but the person didn't go away and tapped his shoulder again. "I sah-said guh-guh-go away."

            The person tapped his shoulder once again and he threw his hand back and hit someone in the stomach. He heard something hit the gravel and turned to see a dodge ball and Kirei standing there with tears in her eyes. Rowen gasped and the school-bell rang. She ran like wind toward the exit of the playground.

            Sage placed his hands on Rowen's shoulder. Rowen turned to see him and the rest of the group: Kento, Cye, and Ryo.

            "Great job!" Kento said with enthusiasm.

            "That was awesome!" Cye said, although he was hiding his real emotions for her.

            "That was great stutter! You made the mute girl cry!" Sage said smiling. Rowen stood quickly and grabbed the bright red ball off the gravel.

            "Leh-leave me ah-alone," Rowen said as he ran after Kirei. He followed her to her house, though he did have some trouble keeping up with her. She was extremely fast, faster than she was ever given credit for. As she ran into her house as he mopped his brow with his t-shirt.

            He slowly walked up the stairs to her house. _What am I doing?_ he thought, but it was too late for him to turn back, he'd already rung the doorbell.

            The door swung open and a woman stood there looking around, then she looked down and saw Rowen with the ball. "Kirei," she called.

            "Wha-wha-what mah-mama?"

            "I think someone came over to play with you."

            "Ah-I duh-don't wah-wah-wanna puh-play."

            "Kirei! I'm surprised at you! Normally you'd want someone to come over and play!"

            "Kah-kay, Ih-I'll guh-guh-go puh-puh-play."

            She walked to the doorway and saw Rowen standing there with her ball. She looked shocked and hid behind her mother, only peeking at him.

            "Heh-hello," was all Rowen could get out as he looked at her. Kirei's mother left and she stood there covering her stomach in fear. "I'm suh-suh-sorry, but wah-will yah-you pah-play with mah-me?"

            Kirei smiled. "Duh-do yah-you muh-muh-mean ih-it?"

            Rowen nodded and Kirei stepped out of her house. "Ah-I'm Rowen."

            "Muh-my nuh-name's Kuh-Kirei."

            After that they played for about an hour before Kirei was called inside.

            "Kirei, it's five o'clock. Time for dinner!"

            "Tha-thank you for puh-playing with muh-me, Ruh-Rowen."

            "I had fuh-fun."

            "Guh-good-bye," she said as she ran inside her house, then she realized something wonderful. She hadn't stuttered on every word like she normally did.

            Rowen started walking home realizing that he hadn't stuttered as much as he normally did. He smiled. He'd made a friend, his first real friend, ever. When he got home he was one of the happiest souls on the planet. He wanted the whole world to know how happy he was, but he only showed it in his smile.

            As he sat down for dinner he was still smiling.

            "Well, someone sure seems happy," his mother said while putting some rice on his plate.

            "Of course I'm not!" his father yelled. "The stock market just took a giant dip! I lost about five-hundred dollars today!"

            "I wasn't talking about you, dear. I was talking about Rowen."

            His father grunted. "So what's with you?"

            "I made a new friend!" Rowen said grinning from ear to ear.

            His mother dropped the spoon she was using to serve the rice on Rowen's plate, and his father put down his cup of water. "Rowen! You didn't stutter! That's wonderful!" his mother exclaimed.

            His father picked him up out of his chair and spun him around in the air. "This is magnificent! You cut down on your stutter, and you made a new friend!" His father hugged him, and he hugged back. His mother came over and hugged them both, tears streaming down her face.

            "I made a new friend," Rowen whispered as he hugged his parents tightly.

            "Well," his father said still holding him, "I already like this friend of yours. He seems very nice."

            "Nuh-not he, she," Rowen corrected. "Kirei's one of the nuh-nicest people I ever muh-met."

            "So your friend's a girl?" his mother asked. She sounded shocked but happy.

            "Yes, Kirei's a girl," Rowen said.

            The next day at school Rowen looked like he had been blessed. He knew he still stuttered, but it wasn't as much.

            "Well, well, well," Ryo said as he came up behind Rowen. "If it isn't stutter."

            Rowen only smiled at him and turned around so he could continue to look for Kirei. He felt someone tap his shoulder, and turned around to see her.

            "Hello, Kirei!" he said while his smile grew.

            "Hi, Rowen," she said. "Ha-how are yah-you today?"

            "Ah-I'm fine."

            She smiled. _Wow,_ Rowen thought. _She has a pretty smile._

            "So the mute can talk," said Kento from behind them, "and she has a stutter just as bad as yours." He elbowed Rowen sending him to the ground, and Kirei took a step back as he approached her.

            "Leh-leh-leave muh-me alone!" she said as he took a firm grasp of her arm.

            "Aw, what's the matter?" he asked as she tried to squirm out of his grip.

            "Didn't you hear her?" Rowen asked as he got up off the ground. "Leave her alone!"

            "What 'cha gonna do about it bookworm?"

            "Kento!" Mr. Reed said from behind Rowen. "I'm surprised at you! You let go of her right this instant!"

            "Yes, sir," he said as he released Kirei from his hold.

            "Now apologize," Mr. Reed demanded.

            "I'm sorry," Kento said while looking at his feet.

            Kirei nodded. She didn't want anyone else to hear her talk.

            "Now run along, Kento."

            Kento did as he was told and went off to find Cye.

            Mr. Reed turned to Rowen, "That was amazing, Rowen. You stood up for someone, and you didn't stutter! Do your parents know about this?"

            Rowen nodded.

            "I'm proud of you," Mr. Reed said as he ruffled Rowen's hair and walked away.

            Then a wave of shock came over him as the unexpected happened. Kirei gave him a small kiss on the cheek and ran away.

            The school-bell rang signaling that it was time for school to begin. As Rowen walked to his class he seemed dazed, but also happy. When he sat down in his seat, he still had the surprised look on his face.

            "Hello, Stutter," Cye said as he sat down next to him. "What's the matter?"

            "Nuh-none of your business," Rowen said with a tone that matched his expression. "And don't call me stutter."

            Cye looked shocked. "Say that again."

            "Wh-why should I?"

            "Because he told you to." Sage was now sitting in the desk behind Rowen, and Rowen was just plain scared of him.

            "I said, 'don't call me stutter,'" he muttered rather quietly.

            Sage's eyes looked like baseballs, "Heh-he di-didn't Sta-sta-sta--"

            "Nun-now look at who's stuttering."

            "I'm not talking to you," Sage said as he crossed his arms, but Rowen only smilled.

            "Earth to Rowen!" Ryo said as he waved his hand in front of the dazed teen's face. "Come on, Rowen. Now's not the time to be zoning out."

            Rowen blinked and looked at Ryo. "Wha-what's guh-going on?" he asked.

            "We're gonna go through Talpa's castle to look for stuff in a few minutes," Sage replied. "Are you coming?"

            Rowen nodded, _Just one more._

             A twelve-year-old Rowen walked into Kirei's backyard calling her name. "Kirei! Where are you? Come out come out where ever you are!"

            "I'm over here, Rowen!" The voice came from under the swing fort.

            Rowen smiled and ran toward the voice. "I have something to show you," he said as he saw her.

            "Really?" she asked as her eyes shimmered a mystic, hazel, green. "What is it?"

            Rowen held out his hand and revealed the midnight blue kanji ball known as Strata. "I found it yesterday when me and my dad went hiking, and if you hold it between your thumb and fore finger it sparkles." He showed her and the kanji of life flared within the stone.

            "It's beautiful," she said as she looked at it.

            He couldn't hold it in any longer. His emotions got the better of him. "Just like you," he said without warning. Then he leaned forward and gave her a kiss that conveyed the way he felt about her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his around her back. His sudden surge of emotions surprised the both of them, but he couldn't stop, and neither could she. _What am I doing?_ he asked himself as their lips barley parted. _Am I really doing this?_ he asked himself again as his tongue entered her mouth, and she let it. When the kiss finally ended they stood wrapped in each others arms.

            "Rowen?" she asked.

            "Oh, Kirei," he said as he gazed into her eyes. "I'm sorry. I've just felt like this for so long, and I don't know what I'd do without you, and--"

            She put a finger to his lips, and smiled at him. "I understand," she said as she looked into the sea of indigo. "I feel the same way." He hugged her tightly as she clung to him. "I love you, Rowen."

            Rowen held her tightly not wanting the moment to end. The gate to the backyard swung open and Cye, Kento, Ryo, and Sage entered.

            Sage saw and understood immediately.

            "What's going on here!" Kento demanded. Rowen and Kirei gasped and let go of each other. "Well!"

            "We were... um...," Kirei couldn't think of what she wanted to say.

            "And then we... and it was... but I...," the words didn't want to come out of Rowen's mouth right.

            "Could you repeat that?" Cye asked.

            "Yes," Ryo added, "please."

            "Leave them alone," Sage said. "It was an accident, right?"

            The two nodded. At least he understood.

            The sky suddenly darkened and lightning flashed several times. Then a bolt came down and hit the grass between Kirei and Rowen, knocking them down, and separating Kirei from the group.

            "Oh, no! Kirei!" Rowen yelled as he scrambled to get to her.

            As the light faded a man stood in the burnt patch of grass. He had some sort of armor covering his body and a red cape. His sword was drawn as he approached Kirei. She tried to scoot away from him, but wasn't fast enough. He grabbed her and put his sword to her neck.

            "Don't take another step," he said, but it was too late, and Rowen had already taken one. The blade of the man's sword cut the flesh of her throat and Kirei screamed out in a pain that no one could imagine. Rowen stopped.

            "Who are you?" Rowen asked as the man let out a menacing laugh.

            "I am Cale, Warlord of Darkness. I have come for this girl, and now that I have her I shall be leaving, Rowen of the Strata."

            "I don't know what you're talking about!" Rowen yelled as Cale laughed again.

            "You will soon enough." With that a giant portal appeared and Cale started to walk through with Kirei slung over his shoulder.

            "Rowen!" she cried out, her hand extended to him.

            "Kirei!"

            He ran to grab it, but was too late. The gate closed and disappeared right before he could get to her.

            "NO!" he cried as hit the ground with his fists. "Dammit! I wasn't fast enough! I didn't even get to tell her. I didn't even get the chance to tell her."

            Sage went over to his friend. "I'm sorry."

            Kirei's mother ran out of the house. She'd seen what happened and desperately called out to the air. "Bring her back you monster! Bring my baby back." She broke down next to Rowen in her fit of tears. "Buh-bring her back."

            "Ih-ih-it's all my fuh-fault!" Rowen yelled as tears went from his face like rain. "Ah-I shu-should hah-have duh-done something muh-more!"

            After that he never saw Kirei again. The group that had witnessed her abduction put up missing signs all around the city in which they lived, but Kirei was never found.

            "Hey, Rowen," Sage said. "Come on let's go."

            Rowen nodded.

            The castle was dark and looked like it was about to fall over. Rowen fought back the tears of the past he couldn't forget. He missed Kirei more than he ever thought he would.  When she was taken, Rowen didn't talk for weeks. It felt as if Cale had ripped out his heart and stomped it into little pieces.  He still hated Cale for what he had done, but it was too late to change the past.

            The Ronin's split up to cover the territory more quickly, and if they found anything they were to fire their sure-kill to the sky.

            Rowen walked through Talpa's throne room and a piece off chard-black stone fell next to where he stood making him cough. It smelled of sulfur in the room, and Rowen was ready to get his search over with.  He had more important things to do than roam around a deserted palace.  He needed to visit people today, he also needed his time alone.

            _It wasn't my fault._ he told himself. _But why did we have to defeat Talpa today; on the anniversary of Kirei's abduction? Why today?_

            Something in the corner of the room caught Rowen's eye as it started to move, it was almost as if the rock was breathing. Sirens went off in Rowen's head as he approached the pile of rock.  Something under the rock coughed making several stones fall, revealing a hand.

            "Oh, crap!" Rowen exclaimed as he tried to shove some of the fallen rock off the person. _I can't do this by myself!_ An idea came to him. "I sure hope this counts as finding something."

            A blast erupted from the throne room making the rest of the Ronins turn their attention to it.

            "That's Rowen," Sage whispered. He ran toward where the attack had come from. As he came into the throne room he saw Rowen trying to heave a rock off of something. "Rowen, what's going on?"

            "There's... someone under here!" Rowen said as he continued to try and move the rock aside.

            The other Ronins ran in and a voice came from under the rock. "...Anybody... help," whimpered the crying, muffled, female voice. "I can't get out."

            Sage joined him, but they still struggled to move the rock.

            "Well!" Sage said as the others just stared in shock. "Isn't anyone else going to help?"

            "Right!" Kento said as he and the other two helped their friends.

            One rock after another the pile became smaller until there was nothing on top of the girl. She was dressed like Lady Kayura, and had strait, mustard brown, hair that fell just past her shoulder blades, but she wore a silver chain around her neck.

            "Oh, my, God," were the only words that escaped Kento's mouth.

            "Ih-it can't be!" Rowen whispered in shock as he kneeled over the girl. He tilted her head upward and her eyes fluttered open to reveal the deep blue eyes he knew so well. "Kirei?"

            "Rowen?" she asked she looked up at him.

            "Is it really you?" Rowen couldn't believe the gift that was given to him.  It was too perfect.

            "Rowen! You finally came to rescue me." she cried as she hugged him, but the second no one could see her face an evil grin appeared on it. "You're all fools!" she said in a less innocent tone as a scythe with two blades on the same side appeared in her hands. She escaped Rowen's hold and managed to flip over the Ronin's and was in fighting stance when she landed. "Did you really think I would be the same after years in the Dynasty? Ha! It took you all forever to get the stones I placed over myself off. If you were with the Dynasty you would be much stronger."

            "So your with them now?" Ryo asked with fury coursing through his body. "Well, we _will_ fight you if we have to."

            "Hit me with your best shot," she said with a menacing smile.

            "Alright then. FLARE UP NOW!" Ryo said as his anger went into the swords and formed the fire that engulfed Kirei.  She didn't try to run from it, but accepted it, and it looked like it caused her pleasure as she let the fire run over her body. Ryo smiled thinking that his attack had done the trick, but when the fire calmed down she stood with her now green eyes a blaze.

            "Anyone else?" she asked.

            "I'll give it a go," Cye said with a bit of a smirk. "SUPER WAVE SMASHER!"

            The water consumed her, but caused her no pain.  She again accepted it and looked happy in it.

            "Dammit!" Cye whispered when seeing that his attempt had failed miserably.

            "I hope you can do better than that," Kirei remarked.  She didn't even look wet.

            "IRON ROCK CRUSHER!" Kento called without warning. Kirei stood at the center of the attack. It didn't touch her.

            "No!" Kento cried. "Not even a scratch!"

            "Rowen, I'm sorry," Sage said. "But we _have_ to stop her. THUNDER BOLT CUT!"

             The wave of energy hit Kirei again, but when it stopped she only laughed.

            "I don't want to do this," Rowen said as he looked at Kirei, her eyes teasing him, "but I have to. ARROW SHOCK WAVE!"

            The energy hit Kirei head on, but all that it did was cause a small scratch on her cheek.  Something the others couldn't even achieve.

            "I guess it's my turn then." She spun her scythe as quickly as possible in front of her, and when she stopped it and her body glowed a faint white. "EARTH SPIRIT SHOCK!" She slammed the blades of the scythe into the ground and a wave of energy came from her body in a circle that slammed all the Ronins into walls.

            "Shit!" Sage said as he tried to pull himself off the ground. "How can she have that much power?"

            "Now for round two. I hope you're ready," Kirei said as Rowen snuck up behind her. "SUPER NOVA SHOWER!"

            She held her weapon to the air and balls of golden light came from it and hit each of the Ronins with tremendous force. Rowen grabbed onto Kirei at the last second, but was sent into the air with her as he was hit by the attack.

            "What are you doing?" she asked as she turned in his arms.

            "Something I didn't get to before you were taken from me," he replied. He gently kissed her as they sped toward the ground. "Kirei, I love you."

             Memories of the both of them flashed through her head. The chain around her neck broke. "Oh, Rowen, I'm so sorry," she said as she hugged him tightly. "I couldn't--"

            "Shh," he said as she cried into him. "Everything will be fine now. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you ever again. How could I?"

            As they sped quickly toward the ground Rowen called upon his 'bubble,' and it caught then just as they were about to hit.

            "I'm still so sorry," she whispered before passing out in his arms.

            He smiled.  He'd missed everything about her so much, so very much. The other Ronins ran over to Rowen in shock.

            "Ro, what happened?" Ryo asked as he saw her asleep up against him.

            Sage smiled. "I get it."

            "Well, I don't," Cye said as he looked at Kirei, then Rowen. "Ohhh! I get it now."

            "I don't, so someone explain!" Kento said.

            "Yes," Ryo said also not getting what was going on, "please."

            "I told her something I've wanted to say to her forever," Rowen said as he looked at her, his love for her reflected in his eyes. He walked away from the group, still holding her. He was so happy to have her back.

Author and psycho notes….

*man Yoake, you shouldn't of ended it like that!* 

~shut up! I'll end it like I want to end it! :P~

*I hope you write more*

~maybe I will; maybe I won't~

*. ::sweatdrop:: you're weird…*

~I know~

*::falls anime style::*

~heh heh…please review my story peasants!~

*email me!!*

~::sweatdrop::~


End file.
